Hamilton One-Shots
by Rainy-Heart Marie
Summary: This book will contain ships such as Mullette, Jamilton, and others. WARNING: There is NSFW content! Do not read if you don't like smut or edgy content! Otherwise, read on :) !


Tonight was going to be the very first time Hercules came to Lafayette's house.

When the doorbell rang, he ran eagerly to the door, answering it with a smile.

"Good to see you, Laf!" Hercules looked around the room wide-eyed. "Dang, some place you've got here!"

"Yes, sorry about the mess…" Lafayette slipped a glance past him, and clumsily tried to pick up some confetti dangling from the light fixture above them.

"Looks like you had a party here last night!" Hercules laughed.

"We did…"

"Who's we?" Hercules asked, a confused look on his face.

"Thomas insisted… he didn't want anyone at his place since last time they trashed it." Lafayette turned away nervously.

"Hmpf! Well, let's clean this place up then." Hercules took his coat off, and placed it on the coat rack.

"You don't have to help me." Lafayette said quietly.

"Well, Thomas didn't, so I'm going to."

Lafayette blushed a deep red, and continued to pick confetti off of the floor. "Thank you, mon ami."

Hercules smiled, and began picking up discarded snack containers. He couldn't help but notice Lafayette's quick looks towards him every time he bent over. Unable to handle his friend's looks at him anymore, Hercules grabbed Lafayette from behind. He let out a growl, nipping at his ear.

"Oh!" Lafayette gasped, startled by his friend's actions. He turned around, faced with a very flushed looking Hercules.

"Sorry but- I can't fucking clean anymore." Hercules placed his hand behind Lafayette's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

The second their lips connected, Lafayette melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hercules's waist, pulling him closer. After a while, he pulled away, gasping for air. "Can we take this somewhere else, mon amour?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Hercules picked him up bridal style, receiving a giggle from Lafayette.

"Last room on the right!" Lafayette pointed Hercules to his bedroom, kissing his neck as he carried him down the hall.

Hercules set him down on the bed, ripping off his sweater. He began toying with his nipple, earning short moans from his lover. His hands slid down Lafayette's sides, ghosting over his bulge. Slowly, he pulled Lafayette's pants off, throwing them to the side along with his briefs. Lafayette whimpered at this sudden exposure to the cool air.

"Don't worry, honey… I can fix that." Hercules leaned down, carefully wrapping his lips around his tip.

"Herc~!" Lafayette moaned in ecstasy as Hercules took more of him in, bobbing his head as he went. Lafayette fumbled with the buttons on Hercules's shirt, undoing it slowly before throwing it behind him. Hercules sped up his motions, making his partner nearly scream. "I th-think I'm close…!" Lafayette shouted. He arched his back, letting out a long moan.

Hercules stood, breaking away from him. He stripped himself, tossing the clothes aside.

"Herc, please!" Lafayette squirmed, balling his fists at his sides.

"Where do you keep the-" His voice broke off as his gaze landed on a bottle near the nightstand. He brought the bottle back to the bed, setting it down. "Is this your first time?" he asked, rubbing Lafayette's sides gently.

"Yes- just please hurry!" Lafayette dug his nails into the man above him.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt at first, but just trust me love." Hercules purred soothingly into Lafayette's ear as he lubed his fingers. He pushed the first one in, waiting for him to adjust. After Lafayette nodded, he added another, moving them in and out of his entrance slowly. After the third, he removed his fingers, and placed his hands on Laf's hips. "Are you ready?" he asked, lubing himself up.

"Y-yes!"

Hercules lined himself up, then pushed into him. Lafayette let out a loud moan, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hercules questioned.

"Yes…" Lafayette waited a bit before adding, "Y-you can move n-now."

Hercules nodded, finally moving. Slowly at first, but less gentle as he went. Lafayette's moans got louder and louder, before Hercules had to silence him with a kiss.

It wasn't long before Lafayette came, sending Hercules over the edge too. They cleaned themselves up, Hercules helping Lafayette dress himself.

"Whaddya say we Netflix and chill?" Hercules gestured towards the living room.

"Carry me, mon cher?" Lafayette lifted his arms up with a smile.


End file.
